The present invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly to wideband transmitting antennas.
Prior art transmitting antennas used in shipboard communication systems only have acceptable impedance characteristics over bandwidths whose upper and lower limits are in the ratio of 3 to 1, requiring the use of three relatively large structures to cover the 2-30 MHz high-frequency band. Reduction in the number and size of the transmitting antennas would permit the transmitting antennas to be spaced further from nearby receiving antennas, thereby reducing coupling between the transmitting and receiving antennas.